


Broken & Beautiful

by Insantiy_Washington



Category: Red vs. Blue, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Injuries, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insantiy_Washington/pseuds/Insantiy_Washington
Summary: "We could lose some non excential weight." The voice was loud but yet faint, it was the first thing he could make out.Everything was a blurr, Wash could only hear the fant yells of everyone, wind rushing pasts his ears. He could feel arms underneath him, his stomach turning as he opened his eyes before letting out a scream.





	Broken & Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any errors in the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

"Can this thing go any faster??"

"We could lose some nonessential weight."

Washington's ears rang loud, he could feel the blood rushing through his head, his heart beating fast. He could feel as arms grabbed at him from underneath him, rocking back and forth. The wind rushed past his face, and his eyes started fluttering open.

"Big man lean left!"

Wash couldn't think before he felt his body move to the left everything spinning and he could hear shouts of others around him, he let out a yell as the feeling of falling off reached him, fear taking hold as his feet kicked trying to find support or at least something to push up on. Though his movements soon stopped as he was pulled up, even more, arms coming around his chest holding him tighter.

"Is that guy awake?" He heard one say, followed up by a shout from another, "Keith!"

"Just trust me."

Washington focused his eyes, colors filled his eyes, noticing he was on a vehicle of some sort. Not even a second later before his brain processed what was happening, and he felt the pull of wind as the vehicle plummeted off of a cliff. Soon letting out a scream before everything went black again.

 

* * *

 

 

Flowers. It was the first thing Wash smelled as he began to wake up, the scent becoming more stronger as he realized it was lavender. It smelled like his bed, his sheets; it smelled like Tucker. Like when he gets out of the shower and his hair is filled with the scent of lavender, the kind of smell that makes your chest flutter and fills you with a warm feeling. The only kind of feeling he would get from Tucker. How he would come up behind Washington during training, not wearing his standard training uniform. His arms would wrap around Wash's neck, his soft light brown skin rubbing against his cheek. Wash would then get after Tucker for not wearing his training uniform. 

The feeling was nice, and Wash was surrounded in the smell, he grabbed on tight to whatever was giving off the smell. It was soft and brushed against his face, soon noticing that the soft feeling covered his body, wrapped around him in a comforting secure way. He opened his eyes slowly, his face smashed into a pillow as he looked around. A blanket covered him, the blanket giving off the sweet lavender scent. It was nice, but the thing he was laying on was starting to get uncomfortable, soon realizing he was laying on a couch, it began to get more uncomfortable the more it stayed in his mind. 

He looks down at the blanket, pulling his arm out to see bandages, soon pain shooting up his arm causing him to let out a grunt. He looked forward only to see a group of people. The closest was a tall muscular man with a white patch of hair on his head. Next to him was a shorter person with glass and longer hair and a tall lean boy wearing a red coat with a mullet. Two more people stood over on the other side, one larger than the other male. 

Panic started to fill up in him as he pulled the blanket off of him sitting up fast causing another shoot of pain, this time in his leg. Everyone turned to him, their eyes all on him.

The one closet to Wash, the muscular one, turned to him first, smiling. "You're awake, that's good. How are you-"

"Where am I." 

The boy in the red jacket eyebrows furrowed, the shorter one next to him moving their glasses further up their face. 

"You're safe." Wash's eyes went back to the man, he had gotten closer to him, his arm moved out a bit as if he was gonna reach for Wash. 

Wash froze.  _Who are these people? What do they want?_

Then a bigger question hit him.  _Where're my friends, where is Tucker?_

Washington stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg that begged for him to sit back down. He stumbled as he tried to get away from the group of people, he could hear the man call for him and the others around him starting to join in. Wash limped his way out of the room the sound of footsteps behind him followed as he made him through the hallway, coming to a door. He could feel a hand reach for his arm as he opened the door, the voices behind him still going. 

He shields his eyes as the sun hit his face, the man behind him trying to steady him and tell him to get back inside. 

Wash's hand dropped from his face, his mouth slightly opened as he looked outside. All he could see was a dead tree out in the yard, everything else surrounded by sand or little patches of grass. The sun was setting as he looked up in the sky. Noticing the stars different and the moons have disappeared. His eyes went wide as he took everything in.

"This isn't Chorus."

**Author's Note:**

> So the setting right now is back at Keith's place; for Wash he's supposed to be back at armonia on Chorus. 
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
